Häuser im Reclining Groves Resort
|typ =ruine |bild =Reclining Groves Resort Homes.jpg |loc =RGR Homes loc.jpg |marker ='Häuser im Reclining Groves Resort' |teil von =Ödland der Hauptstadt |cell name =MilitaryCP01 zWolfDen (Warren) |refid = (Warren) }} Die Häuser im Reclining Groves Resort liegen nördlich vom Germantown Police HQ und west-nordwestlich vom Kraftwerk MDPL-13 im Ödland der Hauptstadt. Hintergrund Gestaltung Reclining Groves besteht aus sieben zerstörten Häusern und einem kleinen Spielplatz.Auf der Nordseite befindet sich eine asphaltierte Straße die von Osten nach Westen führt. In den üblichen spärlichen Beute Behälter für Vorkriegs-Nachbarschaften finden sich mehrere Mailboxen und einige Rasenmäher und Öfen. Es gibt zwei Spielzeugautos und ein Teddybär im südwestlichen-Haus, und fünf Kronkorken, liegen auf einem Tisch im Norden. Zwei Betten sind in diesen Ruinen benutzbar. Im Osten hat ein Aasfresser mit einer Filiale in einem teilweise zerstörten Scheune, die eine Reihe von Elementen, die durch den Besitz Scavenger enthält gesetzt. Er hat ein paar Waffen von schlechter Qualität und Munition, sowie eine chinesische Armee: Special Ops Training Manual in seinem persönlichen Spind gesperrt (sehr hart). Es gibt einen Schlüssel, aber es ist nicht leicht zu bekommen. Es wird unter dem Bus direkt vor der Scheune befindet sich am nördlichen Ende. Es müssen entweder durch Verdrängen sie mit einer Granate oder durch Verwendung der Konsolenbefehle (TCL), um unter dem Bus bewegen abgeholt. Die Schnitzeljagd der Hund wacht in der Nähe des Footlocker und wird angreifen, wenn sie Zeugen Diebstahl. Artikel hier zu negativen Karma gestohlen. In der Nähe zum Westen ist ein Militär-Checkpoint. Bewegen Sie rund um die eingestürzte Überführung Segmente und du wirst sehen, es blockiert die Straße, hinter einem bestrahlten Pfütze. Ein Roboter kann erscheinen, sobald sie sich nähern. Hier finden Sie vier Munitionskisten und zwei Erste-Hilfe-Kästen, drei Pistolen unter den Skeletten auf der Oberseite des Lkw, und ein Bett im Zelt. Labyrinth Ein Feldweg führt nach Süden aus der Scheune, über die asphaltierte Straße und auf einem kleinen Hügel. Wo der Weg teilt, zunächst Richtung Westen, ein Holzbrett Tür in den Hügeln, die der Warren, die Heimat von fünf bösartigen Hunden führt zu finden. Am Ende dieser kleinen Höhle sind zwei Leichen, ein Söldner und ein wastelander. Der Söldner wird eine Laser-Pistole (oder möglicherweise ein Lasergewehr, wenn Ihr Niveau hoch genug ist) und Munition. Es gibt auch zwei stimpaks durch das Skelett auf dem Boden, kurz bevor Sie die Leichen zu erreichen. Nennenswerte Beute * Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor - on top of a bookshelf in the northeastern-most ruined house. * Chinese Army: Special Ops Training Manual - in the locked, owned personal footlocker (very hard) on the upper floor of the barn. * U.S. Army: 30 Handy Flamethrower Recipes - near the edge of the rocky drop-off north-northeast of the barn. ** This can be tricky to find. Head northeast from the house where you find Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor and follow the upper edge of the ridge, keeping the barn in sight on your right. Five bloatflies should be hovering above the corpses of a wastelander and a mercenary. The book is found in a small pile beneath these bodies along with a Psycho, a Jet and a few tin cans. The bodies will vanish over time, and the bloatflies are also unreliable, so if you have previously visited the area your search may become more difficult. Telling Dogmeat to find chems can help lead you to the spot. You will still be able to see the barn to the south from the book's location. If you are still having trouble, climb to the upper floor of the barn, stand in front of the chair and face the ridge behind the burned-out bus. Looking just a hair north of northeast on the hill you will see three trees in a line, with a fourth smaller one to the left. The book is located directly under the last tree in the line. A screenshot of the exact map location can be found here. Infos * This location is the site of a 'Type B" random encounter, in addition to a number of reoccurring local creature spawns that scale with the player's level. Vorkommen kommt nur in Fallout 3 vor. Bugs * There are two coffee mugs lying on the floor in the barn that are marked as owned. Attempting to steal these mugs causes the game to crash. en:Reclining Groves Resort Homes ru:Курорт Риклайнин-Гроув zh:Reclining Groves Resort Homes Kategorie:Fallout 3 Orte